1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns small decorative plates for ornamental use, in particular for the decoration of textiles.
2. Description of Prior Art
To achieve metallic effects on textiles, printing techniques, embroidery with metallic thread or sewn on sequins had to be resorted to up to now. These techniques, however, require considerable labor and are limited in respect to the scope of aesthetic effects. In addition, textiles that are printed, embroidered or provided with sequins are not satisfactory in regard to durability and washability.
The invention is based on the problem of providing small decorative plates which are particularly suitable for application to textiles to achieve metallic effects and are characterized by their ease of application and their durability.